Endlessly, She Said
by undertheharvestmoon
Summary: When my best friend inquired about Sirius Black while biting her lip I knew I had lost all hope for telling the boy who owned my heart what I truly felt. RE-EDITED. REPLACED ORIGINAL CHAPTER.


**Chapter 1: Jealousy**

* * *

_-Marlene-_

When my best friend Elvira Peterson inquired about Sirius Black while biting her lip and twirling her hair around her finger I knew I had lost all hope for telling the boy who owned my heart what I truly felt. It had been last spring, our sixth year, when she stared at Sirius with the biggest, twinkling puppy dog eyes that I knew if I then revealed my secret it would only make me look like the spiteful friend, the jealous friend and I, Marlene Maeve McKinnon, will never allow myself to be that kind of friend. So, when Elvira asked me, _"He's single, right? You think he would be_ _interested in a girl like me?"_ I knew she was passively asking me to use my connections to get them to meet. My connections to the Marauders were strong, I have been on the Quidditch team with James and Sirius since my third year, we had become close over the years and most of James' conversations with me were either a) Quidditch based or b) Lily Evans based, who was my other best friend. But, Sirius and I have always gotten along and the comfort of our friendship had created feelings on my part. And to think, that morning during our sixth year in the Great Hall when Elvira was giving him googly eyes, I had mustered up the courage to tell Sirius Black how I have truly felt about him. I had re-run the imaginative situation in my head possibly a million times that morning but my plans and courage shattered instantaneously when Elvira admitted her undying crush for _heartthrob Sirius Black_, as she referred to him. So, what did I do? Like the moron and selfless, annoying creature I was, I let her have him and now I was sitting on the Hogwarts Express in a compartment with the four Marauders, and Lily while watching Sirius and Elvira unable to keep their hands off one another.

Jealousy and aggravation couldn't even sum up how I was feeling in that moment.

I had my arm propped against the window pane, staring out at the rolling fields trying to drown out Elvira's insufferable giggles when Remus asked me a question.

"Marlene, I didn't see your sister earlier…"

I pulled myself away from the boring imagery outside that I had watched for the past six years and looked at Remus who was beside me: an opened book in his lap, slightly askew sandy hair and tentative light blue eyes.

"Well, I mean," he began, "I was just concerned is all, she's usually with you."

"Some boy was talking to her, I think she went and sat in their compartment."

It was strange to not have Maura is our compartment, ever since my second year when Maura was beginning her first she had always sat with my friends and eventually grew close to the Marauders and Lily because of me.

"Oh," he said, "Well, that makes sense I suppose…"

But, what Remus was mumbling about I couldn't pay attention to. My eyes were drawn to Sirius and Elvira snuggling and giggling in their corner. They were whispering something to each other that I couldn't make out when Sirius looked up at me. The moment his stormy grey eyes bore into me, I felt my insides grow warm and looked away quickly. I felt like I was betraying Elvira while still pining for Sirius. They had been dating four months now and from what I could see and Lily had wrote to me over the summer, Sirius and Elvira were doing well; which was an understatement because Sirius has had the average of six girlfriends a year since his fourth year. Elvira was a moron for thinking Sirius would treat her any differently than any other girl at Hogwarts, but, I guess I'm a moron too. I was going to profess my feelings to Sirius. Maybe the universe saved me from humiliation or heart ache? Sighing was the only thing that made me feel better and it must've been a long sigh because Lily was staring me, her green eyes wide with curiosity while a little smirk seemed to dance across her lips, making them twitch mercilessly.

"Marlene," Lily said, grabbing my hand and pulling me up. "Come get some candy with me."

"But-" I argued.

"We'll be back!" Lily called, then slamming the compartment door shut behind her.

She dragged me down the corridor where I found no candy cart or Lily digging her pockets for money.

"What the hell was that?" she asked, still grinning.

"Are you losing your mind? What are you talking about?" I asked, getting irrationally annoyed as we spoke. Maybe it was because Sirius and Elvira were shoving their tongues down each other's throats? "What about the candy?"

"I was never getting candy," she said, with the wave of her hand, "I _saw_ you in there. You were glaring at Sirius and Elvira like they were your mortal enemies! What happened?"

Crap! Was I that obvious? Were my feelings for Sirius Black so intense that even after four months of trying to talk myself out of liking him that they still showed through? Was my skin that translucent?

"I- I wasn't _glaring!_" I protested.

Firstly, I wasn't going to admit that I liked Sirius Black. I was the only one who knew that little, terrible secret and even though Lily was my best friend, she would only push me to pursue it. And secondly, I was sure my reserve and Irish temper wasn't going to give in. A McKinnon never gives in.

"You _were!_ Aren't you _happy _for Elvira?" Lily asked, slowly crossing her arms.

Lily always had this look in her eye, since first year when we became friends after sharing a dormitory, she got this look in her that was so all-knowing and clever it would make any Ravenclaw look like a Raven_toe_. And once Lily knew what she knew, there was no changing it. The girl was clever and the smartest witch I knew.

"Y_-Yes!_" I shouted. I had a problem when questioned or in an argument, my temper would only escalate to the point of yelling and screaming till I was as red as a tomato. It was embarrassing but I always managed to get my point across. "I'm the _reason_ they're together, Lily! I introduced them as soon as Elvira told me she liked him and _wanted_ to talk to him!"

"Yeah?" Lily asked, "Then why are burning holes through them? Either you hate them or-"

"Or _what?!_" I spat.

"Or you're jealous, Marlene Maeve! J-E-A-L-O-U-S!" She grinned triumphantly, "And since I _know_ you prefer outies instead of innies, I'm going to make an educated guess that you, in fact, _like_ Sirius Black!"

I threw my hand over her mouth so fast her eyebrows nearly disappeared into her hairline. I felt like a cartoon character, looking back and forth down the corridor, making sure no one heard her obnoxiously well-guessed statement.

"You have the biggest mouth!" I hissed.

She tore my hand away, her mouth hanging open, "I was right! Maybe James is right, maybe I should work in the Investigation Department in the Ministry after graduation… WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU FANCIED SIRI-?!"

"Shut-UP!" I hissed.

Lily's face was the same shade as her hair when she said, "I'm your _best friend!_ Why didn't you tell me? How long have you liked him? WHY on Earth, out of ALL the boys in Hogwarts, do YOU like _him_? You and every other girl know exactly how he is! I know you're smarter than that! Did he kiss you, is that why you like him? Apparently, once he kisses a girl they can't help but like him-"

My brain was going a million miles a second and I couldn't possibly answer all of her questions when she just kept talking.

"Lil-LILY!" I screamed, causing her to stop. She stared at me, waiting curiously when I let out the longest sigh that made me dizzy. "I don't know why I didn't tell you, I should've but you would've just told me I was a moron for liking him- and I am! Trust me, I know that! I've liked Sirius since last spring."

Lily's shoulders fell sadly, "Why didn't you tell him? If you had JUST told me and you _really_ liked him, I would've made you tell him!"

Now I was wondering if that would have been the better option. Lily never allowed any of her friends to falter in what they wanted. She made sure it happened even if it would kill her, Lily was the most faithful and loyal friend a girl could have.

"I know, I know!" I groaned, "I've already realized that."

"So," Lily shrugged, "What are you going to do about it?"

"Do about it…?" I whispered, "N-Nothing, I can't do anything about it. They're together and happy as ever! I'm not going to make them break up especially when I'm the reason they're together!"

Lily rolled her eyes, another look that was always all-knowing and totally Lily-esque, "You can't _really_ believe that Sirius and she are going to last… Sirius is like that with all of his girlfriends. He'll eventually dump her or cheat on her, it's always the same."

"I can't date him even then," I protested, getting more annoyed at the thought of Sirius with someone else. "Elvira is my friend. I can't date my friends' ex-boyfriend."

"This is going to be terrible of me to say," Lily began, "But, Elvira isn't with Sirius because she _likes_ him, she's with him because she wanted to date Sirius Black. There's a difference. Maybe that's the reason why he dumps all his girlfriends, he can sniff out how insincere they are. And if you still like him, Mars, then you _like_ him. I'm not sure _why_ even though this year James and he are surprisingly nice to be around and since James is Head Boy I have to be with him all the time."

"That doesn't mean it's' right," I argued. "It would be so dirty to date Sirius if they broke up."

Just as Lily was about to respond a voice popped up saying, "You're going to date Sirius… finally."

My sister Maura was standing just a few feet away with her hands clasped behind her back, rocking back and forth on the heels of her feet. She was grinning impishly which contrasted the innocence of her shoulder-length curled blonde hair and soft blue eyes.

"Finally?" Lily asked.

Maura shrugged, "It's so obvious Mars likes Sirius… she's always staring at him and when he gets her laughing, I swear your face is going to break in half…"

It didn't surprise me Maura knew, we did live together and when we weren't separated due to her being a year younger than I, we were nearly always together. We were more like friends than sisters half the time. Sometimes the way Maura acted it surprised me she was a Gryffindor like the rest of us instead of a Ravenclaw.

"Yeah? Well, keep it to yourself because nothing is coming from it," I said.

"Ugh!" Lily groaned, throwing her hands in the air.

Maura slowly crossed her arms, her blue eyes suddenly twinkling with unknown mischief, "Well, that would definitely be a waste of a good time…"

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

Maura shrugged, "Well, I would bet my own _life_ that Sirius Black likes Marlene."

"You're so dramatic," I said, rolling my eyes at her.

"And what makes _you _so sure, Maura?" Lily asked, grinning at the little sister of the group.

It was like watching two detectives go back and forth, "Maybe you both should work for the Investigation Department!"

"Well," Maura said grinning, "I've known since my fifth year that Sirius has liked you, Mars. And I have a _very _reliable source."

"F-fifth- FIFTH YEAR?!" I screamed, "Why didn't you tell me?!"

Maura gawked, throwing her hands out, "You were dating Gideon! And then _that_ ended and Sirius had a new girlfriend. There wasn't much of a point."

I groaned inwardly, I had dated Gideon Prewett, last year. We dated nearly the entire year and when his graduation loomed near and I would still be in Hogwarts another year it didn't seem worth it. Gideon and I really cared about one another and my heart was broken when we broke up but in the long run, I suppose it was for the better. But, to think, if I had been single instead of sneaking around Hogwarts with a boy a year older than me who was eventually going to break up with me, I could quite possibly be dating Sirius right now- AND HE LIKED ME! I couldn't believe it and neither could Lily.

"Who is this reliable source, Maura?" Lily asked, skeptically.

Always Lily to be looking out for me.

Maura didn't even flinch at the questioning; she really could work for the Investigation Department at the Ministry, both her and Lily. The thought of them in a court room together was frightening. But, alas, Maura had an undying love since first year for Care of Magical Creatures.

"If I tell you two you have to promise you can't tell anyone," she warned us. When Lily and I nodded, she crossed her arms and said quite simply, "Remus."

Lily's jaw nearly hit the floor and I practically fell over. We knew Remus, we adored Remus, Remus has always been our favorite out of the four boys. And Maura wouldn't lie, especially to me and about such a tender matter. And Remus wouldn't lie, he had such a good heart it wouldn't be possible.

"R-Remus?" I asked, "How? When? What did he say?"

Maura smirked, "Well, Lily knows. When the new prefects get picked they shadow older prefects to learn the ropes. I was shadowing Remus my fifth year and one night when we were patrolling the corridors he started asking me about you," she smirked, "I thought _he_ liked you but I found out he was asking on account for Sirius."

Lily snorted, "How did you get him to admit that? Sirius would kill him if Remus spilled a secret."

Maura laughed, "Well, I told him that if he liked Marlene he should talk to her and he got really mad and said that _he_ didn't like her, that someone else liked her and that he liked another girl. I told him I wouldn't believe him unless he told me who liked my sister and he told me Sirius, making me promise to never tell anyone," she tapped her lips, "But, I suppose that didn't work out very well."

So, Sirius had been asking about me? But, what exactly? And Lily was thinking the same thing.

"What was Remus asking?"

Maura shrugged, "I don't remember that much, it was a year and a half ago but I know he wanted to know how you and Gideon were, if it was a serious relationship or if you guys were going to break up in the near future."

"And you're_ sure_ that Sirius was interested in dating me?" I asked. There was a difference between innate curiosity and liking a person.

Maura rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips, "Yes! I practically forced it out of Remus! He said Sirius fancied you."

I felt defeated, "But after Gideon and when Sirius broke up with that other girl… we were both single why didn't he ask me?"

Maura shrugged, "Remus and I never really talked about it again. I thought for a while he was still asking on Sirius' account because he kept asking questions about the mystery girl he liked but I already knew about Sirius liking you so there wasn't a point in him remaining inconspicuous."

"Well," I said, "That settles it." Lily's eyes brightened, "I'm just going to have to get over Sirius."

"WHAT?!" Lily and Maura yelled.

"You're kidding, right?" Lily asked, angry.

My sister rolled her eyes, "He LIKED you, Mars."

"It was last year," I growled, "There is no way he still likes me."

"You don't know that," Lily said, "Until you try."

"Not with Elvira around," I growled, sickened by the thought of her playing with his hair.

"Leave it to me," Maura grinned. "Remus will tell me whatever I want to know, I'll ask him if Sirius still likes you."

"And if he doesn't," I said, "I'm just getting my hopes up."

"But," Maura said, "If he does then you two are meant to be!"

"You're so dramatic," I said again.

Lily laughed, "You should do that, Maura. It wouldn't hurt to ask… by the way, what were you doing stalking around the train eavesdropping?"

Maura crossed her arms, "You two really are very loud so I couldn't eavesdrop if I tried… and I was trying to find you two. I've searched nearly twenty compartments."

"Who were you sitting with?" I asked, curiously, remembering I had seen her walk off with some boy.

Maura shrugged, "Regulus, he was asking about my summer."

"Regulus?" I asked, "Sirius' little brother? You talk to him?"

"Not really, we have a lot of classes together but he seemed genuinely interested in my summer, so I went and sat with him and his friends."

From what Sirius had told everyone in Gryffindor, his brother Regulus Black was like the rest of the pureblood fanatics in Slytherin. I hated the idea of him being around my sister, I trusted Sirius when he talked about how terrible his family was.

"You should steer clear of him, Maura, he isn't good company," I said.

Lily nodded in agreement, "He hangs around with all the future Death Eaters," she sighed. "They're not just good people to be mixing with."

Maura was used to the reprimanding from Lily and I, as well as our cousin Alice, and friends Emmeline and Mary. She was the mutual little sister of the group and when she did something we didn't approve of, she heard of it. Though, as lax as my sister was, she shrugged her shoulders and said, "We were only talking about our summer vacation, I wasn't inducted into the Hall of Future Death Eaters."

"C'mon," I said, grinning, "Let's get back before James starts tearing the train apart looking for Lily."

Lily's face reddened and stuttered, "He wouldn't do that."

Maura and I glanced at one another and back at Lily and said, "He would."

The entire way back to the compartment my mind was reeling and my heart was choking the blood, preventing it from going to my brain. Sirius liked me, he _had_ liked me. What had he liked about me? How did he realize this? Why hadn't he pucked up the courage to just tell me? He had no problem acquiring vast amounts of girlfriends, why had I been any different? Maybe what Remus had told him didn't interest him? My questions froze when Lily slid the compartment door open.

James smiled upon her entry and scooted over, encase she wanted to see next to him. And without surprise, Lily did.

"Thought you girls were getting candy?" he asked.

Lily smiled, "Couldn't find the trolley."

"Want me to go look?" he asked. "I know my way around this train pretty well."

Lily smirked, "I'm sure you do but, no, I've lost my appetite."

Their flirtatious, little conversation was nothing in comparison to the way my stomach was flipping over and over again like an excited puppy. I was fighting myself to look at Sirius and just go to my corner and ignore him and Elvira. I slowly sat down, realizing I wasn't breathing and inhaled a great intake of breath and exhaled, becoming dizzy.

"You alright, Marlene?"

The hairs stood up on my body and I looked without thinking. Sirius had his arm lazily hung over Elvira's shoulders, while she played with the ends of his shoulder-length black hair, reminding me of some lunatic. He, on the other hand, wasn't even noticing her affection but staring at me so intently I was at a loss for words.

Fingers were snapping in front of me and I jumped, glaring down at Maura who was laughing, "Did the light go out up there?" she asked, knocking on my head.

I shoved her hand away as her, Remus and Peter fell into an innocent fit of laughter. I habitually ran my hand through my blonde hair and looked back at Sirius, "Y-Yeah, I'm alright."

Elvira then looked at me, squinting her dark eyes, "You're all red," she giggled, "Did you see a cute boy?"

It wasn't fair to Elvira the sudden urge I had to find my broom and whack it across her head. It wasn't fair to Elvira that I was being a jealous bitch when I'm the one who introduced her and Sirius. But, I had liked Sirius for months whereas Elvira woke up one day and decided she wanted Sirius Black. I just wanted to tell him how I felt so I wouldn't feel sick at Quidditch practice when he smiled at me or freeze up when his hand would accidentally touch mine while we studied. I'm desperate for my hormones to return back to normal.

* * *

_-Maura-_

Maybe Marlene and Lily are right, maybe I shouldn't be talking to Regulus. I've heard plenty of what Sirius has said over the years but that isn't exactly fair to Regulus. They're two brothers who hate each other; they're going to say awful things about one another. But, Regulus had seemed truly interested in my summer and he had been a gentleman holding the door open for me. Maybe I should just forget about it, though it would be hard, Regulus and I are in the same year and bound to have the same classes.

When the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station, everyone in the compartment filed out. If Marlene and Lily hadn't shot me a look, I would've forgotten to ask Remus.

"Um, Remus?" I asked.

He stopped instantly and turned around, "Yeah?"

"Can you help me? I need to get something out of my trunk and I'm afraid if I try to pick it up from the shelf everything will fall out."

"Sure," he reached up, quite taller and stronger than I, and pulled down the trunk. "Thanks," I rummaged through and pulled out my new book on magical creatures. I needed to grab something to not look suspicious and shut the trunk.

"You really are obsessed with that Care for Magical Creatures class, aren't you?" he asked.

I nodded as we left the compartment, far behind the crowds headed to the castle. This was my chance. "Oh- yeah! It's only class I love, well, besides potions and herbology, those are my other favorite two."

"Everyone usually likes Defense?" he questioned, curiously.

I shrugged, "Defense is alright, I don't plan on fighting anyone anytime soon."

He suddenly looked very concerned and said, "With the Dark Lord on the rise that probably isn't the best idea, Maura. You should be more prepared, it's dangerous out there."

I laughed, "You sound like Marlene, being a big sibling. I'll be fine."

Remus scowled, "I'm not being a big sibling, I'm just… looking out for you is all."

I glanced back at the castle, realizing we were getting closer and I caught James and Sirius looking back curiously. I looked back up at Remus, trying to make this sound as natural as possible, "So… Sirius and Elvira… how are they doing?"

Remus' mood changed and he shrugged, "Good, I suppose. He definitely enjoys her company, though Sirius enjoys female company in general."

I scoffed, "Well, do you think they have a chance? Of lasting, I mean."

Remus looked at me with curious, blue eyes, as if reading me. I laughed and nudged his side, "Tell the truth, you know I won't tell anybody."

A sudden smile erupted on his face and he nodded, "You want to know what I think?" he laughed, "I think he still likes your sister but that's just me."

Bloody hell, I fell on the jackpot! He just said it, this was so easy and I didn't have to force it out of him. I hated doing that.

"Really? What makes you say that?" I asked.

Remus shrugged, "Well, he never said he stopped, to my knowledge. And he was rightfully pissed when Gideon broke up with her last February, confronted him and everything about it."

If my jaw fell any further it would've snapped off. No one heard about that. "He did?! Why would he be pissed Gideon broke up with her? I thought he wanted to date her?"

"It was the way he did it, Gideon is a nice guy, we all got along with him but he and his brother are kinda immature, even at seventeen. Sirius thought Gideon was using Marlene because he was going to break up with her regardless and not even try to have a relationship outside of Hogwarts. When Sirius heard about it he went nuts," Remus laughed, "Didn't let Marlene see that though, especially when he was dating Siobhan."

"Was that her name?" I asked.

Remus laughed, "Yes."

I shook my head, "He definitely still my sister."

Remus nodded, "It would seem so."

I whirled around, grabbing his arm and stopping him, "Then why didn't he ask Marlene out instead of getting with one of her friends? Your friend can be such a git sometimes."

"I'm not going to argue that," he said, continuing walking, pulling me along. "I told him that Marlene was broken up with Gideon and he had just become single a couple months later to ask her out but he avoided the idea entirely. Sirius isn't usually one to be scared of anything so I imagine it was something else."

"But, what?" I asked.

Remus shrugged, "I don't know, he didn't really want to talk about it and I never brought it up again."

"Does he still talk about her?" I asked.

He smiled, "He talks about her more than he does Elvira. James, Peter and I all know he fancies your sister but we're all bewildered on why he won't do anything. It isn't like him to not go after the girl he wants."

* * *

_-Sirius-_

"What the hell do you think they're talking about?" I asked, glancing again over my shoulder.

James shrugged, "You know Moony is over the moon for Maura, probably just talking."

Sirius smirked, nudging his friends' side, "Maybe he should bloody do something about it. She's never had a boyfriend, maybe he should be the one to fix that."

"You're one to talk, Padfoot," James grinned, nodding his head towards the group of girls in front of them.

My own eyes and desires didn't want Elvira but Marlene McKinnon, the girl who makes me so nervous that I have to suppress it to not lose my shit. It was a bloody nightmare.

I looked back at James, "You have no right, and you've been pining for Lily since fourth year."

James scoffed, "And I've been trying since fourth year! And I think it's finally worked, mate. She doesn't call me Potter anymore. It's nice to hear her say my name."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm going back there."

James smirked, "Don't embarrass Moony."

I scoffed, "I wouldn't dream of it, just giving him push in the right direction is all."

As soon as James winked at me, it was my cue to leave him and Peter. I walked up to Remus and Maura, standing on the other side of the younger McKinnon. They both looked at me curiously and with the largest set of blue eyes.

"Look like you've two have seen a ghost," I said.

Maura shook her head, "Not yet, we're not in the castle, Sirius."

I rolled my eyes, "The most sarcastic prefect I've ever met. Surprised McGonagall chose you."

"McGonagall loves me," she beamed.

"Isn't that a frightening thought, Remus?" I asked, glancing at my friend.

Remus smiled, "McGonagall loving Maura, hardly. McGonagall loving you, now that's a different story."

Maura and Remus fell into a spout of laughter and the one look Remus gave her was all I needed to say, "Who was that boy you were sitting with on the train earlier, Maura? Remus had noticed… and I," I added quickly, when Remus shot me a terribly, dark look.

Maura shrugged, "Jeez, I swear, I can't do anything without being monitored and I'M a prefect!" She rolled her eyes, "If you must know I was sitting with Regulus."

"REGULUS?!" Remus and I both yelled.

Maura froze in her spot, her soft blue eyes widened fearfully. I couldn't blame her, Remus and I had turned fearful in the matter of a second at the mention of my younger brothers' name and we both towered over her.

"Oh great…" she muttered.

"Regulus?" Remus choked out, "You _know_ he isn't good company."

"Good company?" I spat, at the thought of my little brother. "Haven't I been telling you enough about him the past five years that it would've melted into that unicorn loving brain of yours by now?"

Maura's face suddenly turned red and I was bracing for the infamous Irish temper the McKinnon family had. Marlene and Maura's older sister, Madeleine, had also had a wicked temper. "First off, don't make fun of my love for magical creatures! I'm not a child, unicorns aren't my favorite!" She hit me in the shoulder with her book, "And, **SECONDLY**, I can talk to whomever I bloody well want to talk too!" She screamed, looking back and forth between Remus and me before storming off into the crowds ahead.

Remus looked at me, glowering before walking off.

"Hey! Wait up!" I yelled, "I'm looking out for you and her!"

"Really? How? I'd like to know," he said, his eyes narrowed.

"If she keeps hanging out with my brother I guarantee you he'll rope her into his little, conniving gang of murderers!"

Remus scoffed, "Maura wouldn't do something like that. She hates Death Eaters like a normal person."

"You don't know my brother," I narrowed my eyes, "Maura's a Gryffindor whom he hasn't associated with until now and NOW all of a sudden he's talking to her and inviting her to sit with his friends? Wake up, Remus! My brother is trying to corrupt her! They're running out of bloody Slytherins!"

Remus shook his head, "Your brother is stupid for going after Maura, especially with Marlene around."

"I know my brother," I argued again, "Maura isn't Marlene, she isn't crazy like Marlene, she isn't gutsy like Marlene, she doesn't defy anything like Marlene. Maura and Marlene are practically opposites! Mate, Maura wants to play with animals for the rest of her life, she could be easily manipulated! You need to do something before he does! My brother is a terrible, miniature version of me! He has a hundred girls after him constantly."

"Maybe you should take your own advice, Padfoot," Remus said, his voice rising with anger, "Before Marlene ends up with someone else who will break her heart."

I swore it felt as if someone had slapped me across the face, "Bloody hell, mate."

Remus rolled his eyes, "You've liked Marlene for a long time and you've done nothing when you know you could have her. I know I can't be with Maura, there is a difference."

"Yeah?" I asked, "Then why do you bother staying in love with her?"

"It isn't a choice," he argued.

"And you could have her, if you wanted to," I laughed, "I bet she finds werewolves cute."

Remus scowled, "Shove off."

"Have you still not told her?" I asked, taken back. Remus and Maura have been very close friends ever since she became a prefect, giving them more chances to spend with each other. Remus gave me a look and walked faster, joining James and Peter ahead. I joined them, allowing the argument between Remus and I to settle before finding Marlene ahead of me, throwing her head back, laughing wickedly. I wanted more than anything to know what she was laughing about and to be laughing with her.

* * *

**What do you think? I definitely plan on incorporating different points of views throughout this story. The rating will change to 'M' later on, but as of right now it will be 'T'. **


End file.
